


Because of your love

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is an English Teacher, Crowley is a Botanic Teacher, Cute and pure babies who loves each other so much <3, Drabble, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Professor AU, That information is irrelevant, University, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Prof. Crowley has taken care of a group of students while they are in a competition. That could affect his relationship. Because his husband has began to act weird.Drabble. Fluff. Human AU. Professor AU.





	Because of your love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! I have difficulties with this one, because the words are similar to an idea I have for another day… So, well, let’s see which one do you prefer
> 
> This doesn’t need so much context, but you can read my other drabble Fired if you want more details about this AU (I’ll probably do a longfic with it soon)
> 
> Also, english is not my first language so @Noctomata helped me with the Grammar! Give him some love too!
> 
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens is owned by Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and Amazon Prime.

On a day like this, Crowley wished he had fire breath and could simply burn the whole damn university. He had had the two most hellish weeks of his life. He didn’t remember feeling that pressure before, not even in his final exams.

"We want to participate in the Olympiad, professor," said the boys. “We want you to be our guardian.” That's what they said! And of course he could have refused but , agh. He was weak! Those kids knew he was weak and that's why they asked him that with such pitiful face! Well, he couldn't blame them either. When your options are horrible people like Gabriel and Michael, there wasn't much to choose from. He wouldn't mention Aziraphale, because he didn't want this kind stress for his love.

He skipped a couple of red lights while stepping on the accelerator and ignoring all the insults that were inferred on his way home. Hell, it was nine fifty. He would practically get home at ten. He had bought the ingredients, but he didn't want to make her husband wait so long for dinner. Maybe he should have brought some takeout instead? Well, it was too late for that, because he was already close to their home.

He sped down entering the residential street. He stopped at the third house, where they had been living for some time. He carried the bags, the books, and hung the lenses on the collar of his shirt, so he could go out and not collide with anything. No, he wasn't going to make two trips. He closed the door with his hip and again another tragedy. The damn fruits of the school trees attacked him again! Staining the roof of his precious Bentley. They will pay as soon as he was free and could give them a visit, damn it!

His stress was justifiable. He had all those days having to do trades, look for hotels, talk to Gabriel about the permissions, doing exams to prove their aptitude, supervising their meetings ... That without neglecting his classes. He tried to work with his students with them presenting some powerpoints while he was busy, but my God. He had underestimated how lazy and stupid they could be. They brought presentations so lame... that he always ended up having to prepare material to correct them, or everyone was going to fail the semester.

Do this, do that ... He was exhausted! He just wanted to drink something warm and go to sleep. He breathed, trying not to get upset again, and entered the beige house with a sigh.

His thoughts gradually dissipated when a delicious smell reached him. Oh ... Their house was not very big, but likewise the scent flooded the hall. He left the books in the living room and followed the kitchen light to find the origin of such delight.

\- Aziraphale? – Asked, seeing him from behind, near the stove. His husband turned around, noticing all those bags he was carrying.

\- Oh darling. - He approached quickly, taking some of these. - Ask me for help if you bring so much ...

\- You cooked…? - It was not common. Although Crowley was not so good at tasting things, he was good at gastronomy. That is why it became a habit for both of them that while the angel cleaned and did the laundry, he prepared breakfast and dinner, because at noon they ate at the University.

\- Well, look at what time it is ... And you must be tired. - He turned off his pan and began to accommodate the products in the pantry and refrigerator. The redhead imitated him after that.

\- You're right, I'm sorry to be so late angel.

\- It's not your fault. I know you're busy honey. I can't help you much on that either.

\- I'm dying, I want Monday to come already, so they win that contest, and I’ll be able to return to my daily routine. - He complained, whipping the ham tray. - You should see my poor Bentley! He was attacked by those disobedient plants and I don't have the time to give him a decent wash!

\- Calm down, calm down my love. - He laughed, storing the eco-bags in one of the drawers and approaching to give him a small kiss on his sulky lips. Crowley smiled, regaining his mood somehow. – Here, help me set the table, would you?

He nodded and obeyed taking out dishes. Dinner seemed a little more elaborate than usual. Maybe it was because the amount of time Aziraphale had… He served the creamy soup carefully. It smelled really good ... Aziraphale also had a very good seasoning. He served a piece of smoked meat accompanied by a nice salad and left it on the table as well.

\- I did it thinking especially of you. - Since he knew he was finicky, he turned to dishes that he knew were pleasant for him.

\- You’re always so sweet ... - They took a seat and Crowley tried the creamy soup. Delicious… He smiled it. He needed that. To be spoiled for a while.

\- Ah, I almost forgot. - He returned to one of the cupboards, to get a bottle of wine. It was Crowley's favorite. - I bought it especially for you.

\- Seriously…? - He saw him serve the glasses, with a smile much more excited than he used to. - What is the occasion ...?

\- Oh - He covered his lips to laugh, returning to his seat, his cheeks flushed. - Well ... Today is the first anniversary of our beloved wedding.

The kitchen went absolutely silent.

\- … Of course not. - He sharpened his yellow gaze. - That's on Thursday.

\- Today is Thursday, my love.

Again silence.

\- It can’t be! I thought it was Wednesday! - He ran his hands through his hair, feeling, oh god, so bad, so guilty. How could he forget! It was something so important! He had prepared for it! He had a whole itinerary for the night and the idiot confused the day! - Aziraphale, I swear, I swear, I didn't forget it on purpose. Please do not be angry angel.

The blond's laugh baffled him.

\- Oh, come on, dear, I'm not angry!

\- … Why not!? - He knew very well how others got when they forgot something like that, he had been an idiot, Azira had the right to be angry, even if Crowley didn't want to.

\- Well, when you said nothing in the morning, I supposed it ... You get nervous when you prepare a surprise. -

\- Yes, I have something prepared, It’s only that... I had the date, seriously, I have been so busy at the University. Gabriel is behind me to do this well, and those guys also asked me specifically, and I can't even see you until I get home, and… ah...

\- Hey, hey. - He called his attention holding his face. - I told you that I am not angry. My love, I know how much you are striving for this ... And it is only a date ...

Crowley took his angel's hands in his, and kissed his knuckles, near the silver ring he had given him long ago.

\- But it's an important date ... I've always been told that.

\- It is, but ... You know? In all those years that I was single I realized one thing when I watched my students or my classmates ... They all felt pressured to give and receive something on that date because that were something they did not do in their daily routine. They don’t do things to celebrate their love every day.

He moved his chair a little more, so he could be close and look at his striking yellow eyes.

\- You are different. Every day you do something that makes me fall in love ... I know that you prepare the bath at the right temperature in the morning, because I hate cold water. I know you've learned a lot of dishes for me, although you don't like the ingredients at all. You always defend me or brag about me with your students. You take me, even if it is late, to dinner where I ask you to….

\- But… -

\- Look how tired you are! And yet, you were willing to make me dinner ... - he sighed, flattered. - I receive so much love every day of my life ... It would be rude to complain because one day it is my turn to be the one who gives it.

\- Mngh ... Angel ... - Crowley was moved. He kissed his lips touched, putting together their foreheads. - Marry me.

\- We are already married! - He exclaimed, laughing.

\- Then again. - He claimed, hugging him by the waist and repeatedly kissing his plump cheeks.

They were as in love as the day they got married.

\- Oh, enough, enough ... - Laughed Aziraphale.

\- Anyway, let me compensate you angel. When the contest is over, I will give you the surprise I had prepared, ok?

\- Okay, okay ... - He returned one of the kisses on his chin and got back to his seat. - But for now, let’s have dinner before it gets cold, okay?

Another simple and sweet night, at the Crowley-Fell house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and lovely. I like them that way… They are cute! <3
> 
> Hope you all have like it! I’m rlly doing my best for you to like all the things that I’ve been creating this days <3
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Ivy~ 


End file.
